


Status Update

by quizasvivamos



Series: Online Dating AU [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3: When a friendly face from Rachel’s past makes a reappearance, Kurt decides to take a chance at “online dating” in hopes that he might finally find someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Update

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



It’d been three weeks since Kurt had begun seeing Blaine in person, and they’d gone on a number of dates, always for coffee and lunch or dinner and a show when they had a little extra. They were growing closer, becoming more comfortable with each other as well as the idea of physical intimacy. During one of their days out together, Kurt had admitted to Blaine that he’d never truly had his first kiss -, at least, not one that counted. It was probably because of that that Blaine seemed more cautious and afraid to move too fast with Kurt, always asking if it was okay to do things, like hold his hand or put his arm around him.

While Blaine’s patience and carefulness was sometimes frustrating, Kurt found it admirable and chivalrous, and he was glad that he’d found someone who was willing to go at his pace and not pressure him to do anything he wasn’t ready for. Blaine never gave him the impression that he wanted it any other way, and, although Kurt often caught himself wondering how Blaine looked beneath his chic clothing, how his hair might look sans product and after he’d run his hands through it, and how his body would feel pressed against his with his mouth on his neck or lips…he was happy to revel in the chaste romance and newness of their relationship for a little longer without complicating it.

And when Blaine asked permission to kiss Kurt, he’d felt like the luckiest guy alive; everything about the moment was perfect. And the kiss…the kiss was the sweetest, smoothest hot cocoa by the fireplace on a cold winter day, brilliant fireworks on a warm, clear summer night, finding designer clothing on clearance right after receiving a tax refund…

When Blaine’s lips met his, the rush Kurt felt was way more intense than anything he’d experienced before, and he was left breathless and speechless when it was over, wanting only to kiss him again - so he did. 

Coming up on a month together felt like a major milestone, and it made Kurt realize that perhaps they were moving just a tad too slowly. After all, they’d never updated their profiles to reflect that they were dating. In fact, neither of them had made any significant changes to their online profiles, though it was probably because they were too busy planning to spend time together and going out to really bother.

Rachel was responsible for bringing that to Kurt’s attention, and she’d also made a point to remind him that he had yet to invite Blaine over to the apartment.

“I think you’re being selfish, not bringing Blaine around. You know, I’ve known him longer, and I’d like to see him, too,” she said. “And, since I technically am the reason you two are together, I think you owe me.”

Kurt nearly spat out the water he’d been drinking. “Are you serious, Rachel? I gotta admit, you’ve never been one for not making sure you get credit when you think it’s due, but don’t you think you’re being just a little ridiculous?”

“Are you seriously never planning to invite Blaine over? I’m sure you’ve thought about having him in your bed.” She crossed her arms. “Unless, of course, you two have already been doing it at his place.”

“Rachel!” Kurt felt heat rise to his face. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we’re not quite there yet.”

“But you want to be,” she said with a knowing smirk. “We do share a bathroom, you know. And those privacy curtains don’t do much to muffle your nighttime activities.”

“Oh my god! You need to stop!” Kurt had never felt so hot and uncomfortable before, and he wanted to go hide in a hole. It wasn’t as if he’d never discussed sex with Rachel before, it was just that it had always been hypothetical and involved unattainable people, whereas, now, it was a really big possibility with someone he really cared about and who Rachel knew rather well and somewhat intimately.

“I’ll only stop if you invite Blaine over for dinner on Friday,” she said, so smug and proud of herself.

“Fine, I will. Jeez. But not because you’re practically forcing me to in exchange for your silence - which everyone knows is a precious commodity. Just know that you better behave yourself when he’s here, or I will _never_ bring him around again.”

“You have my word,” she said, crossing her heart, amusement dancing in her eyes. Then she let out a squeal and threw her arms around Kurt, resting her chin on his shoulder. “I’m going to make the best vegan linguine dish you’ve ever tasted. You don’t need to worry about a thing except getting your boyfriend here.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide and fearful at Rachel’s words; Rachel didn’t cook, and he’d rather avoid burning down their building or poisoning Blaine.

As Kurt pulled back from the hug, he set his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, forcing a smile. “We’ll make dinner together. It’ll be fun.”

***

Kurt had ended up preparing dinner with Rachel by his side acting as sous chef. In reality, Kurt didn’t trust her to do much more than hand him ingredients as he worked his magic, but working together ended up being a surprisingly enjoyable experience.

Just as he pulled the food out of the oven to cool and turned off the stove, a knock sounded at the door, and Rachel jumped up, immediately rushing to answer it.

“Blaine!” She threw herself at him, and he caught her in his arms, laughing as he did.

“It’s good to see you again, Rachel. Gosh, it’s been so long.” Blaine looked up over her head, craning his neck until he spotted the real reason he’d come. “There you are,” he said, the biggest smile gracing his face, and he gently pushed Rachel away to walk past her and straight into Kurt’s open arms.

“Hey, Blaine…I’m really happy you’re here.” He gave him a gentle squeeze before they separated. “I would give you a tour, but dinner is actually ready, and I’m sure you’re just as hungry as we are.”

“It does smell delicious,” Blaine said, inhaling deeply.

“To the table it is!” Kurt said.

“Lead the way!”

It hadn’t occurred to Kurt that dinner conversation might turn into Blaine and Rachel reminiscing about things of which he’d very little knowledge, thus turning him into the third wheel; however, Blaine was very conscious of Kurt’s presence and made a great effort to not exclude him, continuously making eye contact and asking him questions. It meant so much to him, and he didn’t think he could fall in love with Blaine any more than he already had, but the more time they spent together only served to prove him wrong.

Of course, as much as Rachel swore she would behave herself, she couldn’t help herself from making a few comments, though mild in comparison to much of what she’d said to Kurt in private. It was obvious that she felt a little like a mom to them and a matchmaker, and she fawned over the two before beginning to pester Kurt, begging him to update his social media once and for all. Rachel felt that their friends back at home deserved to know how Kurt was doing so they could share in his happiness.

“You two are so cute together! You’ll be doing the world an injustice if you don’t update your profile picture - _and_ your relationship status. Ooh! Please let me take the picture! Pretty please!” Rachel said, her hands clasped as she did a little dance in anticipation.  

Kurt laughed and shook his head, expecting Blaine to be on the same page, but when he turned, Blaine was giving him an imploring, hopeful look.

“C’mon, Kurt,” he said, “It’ll make her happy, and I wouldn’t mind a picture with you. We don’t have any together yet. It’ll be nice.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, unable to resist melting under Blaine’s gaze. “I guess you’re right. It will be nice, and I’m on board with anything that shuts Rachel up,” he joked.

“You’re the best,” she said with a wink in Blaine’s direction. “Let me go get my phone!” She hurried off toward her bedroom quarters, briefly disappearing behind the curtains.

“She’s persistent, isn’t she,” Blaine said.

“You have no idea. Anyone who knows Rachel knows that she always gets what she wants.”

“Oh, I have _some_ idea. Let’s just say she was always a bit deman- oh!” Blaine stopped abruptly, realizing that she had returned.

“Stand over there, guys,” Rachel ordered, directing with her phone held up in front of her, and they did as they were told. “Don’t act like strangers. Move closer to each other.” She gestured accordingly as Blaine put his arm around Kurt, resting his hand on his shoulder, and Kurt  leaned in toward Blaine and rested his head against Blaine’s. Once Rachel was satisfied, she nodded and snapped a series of pictures. “There!”

Rachel quickly scanned through the photos, deleting a few, and then chose what she deemed was the best one. “This one is perfect.” She turned the phone around to show Kurt and Blaine the mirror image of themselves, and Kurt was taken aback by how perfect it really was.

Standing there together, frozen and preserved in time, they looked like yin and yang, Blaine’s darker features and stature complementing Kurt’s lighter and more narrow mien. They appeared two halves of a whole, and Kurt’s heart swelled from the notion of whether they truly were ‘meant to be’. Of course, it ran much deeper than the superficial fact that they looked damn good together, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride, now anxious and impatient to announce to the world that someone as wonderful as Blaine was all his.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kurt Hummel**

Relationship Status: In a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

 _Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, and 17 others like your profile picture._  
 


End file.
